A conventional method of taking a sample from a storage tank as performed by a worker who climbs up to the top of the tank and lowers down a bottle or container in the tank for taking a sample. But a precise sample may be hard to get with such a method, and in addition, climbing up a tank high as 20, 30, or 40 meters involves risk, especially if the tank stores oil or chemicals having high temperature or toxicity.